


Hot 'n' Cold

by Anticipatio



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: First Time, Frottage, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Swearing, Taako's room is a mess, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anticipatio/pseuds/Anticipatio
Summary: "Not crazy about the sort of cold, clamminess of the skin..." Taako lied.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all I'm just sitting here bathing in these pure and beautiful couples.

As soon as the door closed behind him, Kravitz found himself pinned.

Taako was insatiable, kissing him with enough force to border on aggression, and something hot balled up inside of his lower belly. It was something that was borderline foreign—something he hadn’t felt for an extraordinarily long time.

They disengaged long enough for Taako to rip his own tunic off, feeling the snap of cold air against his skin and Kravitz’s cool breath fanning against his face. His own red lipstick was smeared across the other’s face, messily tinting his lips the same carmine that glowed ever so slightly from his eyes. Taako whined slightly and pressed his face into his neck, breathing out, “Please, can I...”

Kravitz caught onto his intentions quickly, feeling the elf’s teeth where his pulse point would be if he were mortal, and gulped, “Y-yeah, do it, it’s—nNN—!”

Their temperature difference was more noticeable once Taako began to mark the skin on his throat, the heat almost unbearable on his normally cold skin. He could distantly feel the wizard finger clumsily at the buttons of his shirt, his own hands coming up to tangle in his hair, which came unraveled from its bun more and more as they progressed through the evening. 

A button snapped off between Taako’s fingers, and he snarled under his breath. “Fucking...” he cursed, fumbling with shaking hands. Kravitz wedged his fingers between them with a chuckle, unbuttoning his shirt the rest of the way, knuckles dragging across Taako’s bare chest and stomach. The chill made goosebumps prickle at the touch. “Ugh,” he groaned, “You _gotta_ wear something easier to take off next time, my dude.”

“Didn’t know we had a next time planned,” Kravitz cooed, pushing himself off of the door and guiding the other backwards.

Taako looked up at him with bright grin cutting across his face, looking smug despite the flush high on his cheeks, smeared makeup, and ruined hair. “What if I tell you I’d save a spell slot for the occasion?”

Kravitz barked out a short laugh, herding the elf closer and closer to the bed, over the miscellaneous spell components and clothing spilling across the floor. “Tempting offer,” he replied softly, leaning in ever so slightly further.

“Sixth level,” Taako promised with a huff, stumbling back and falling onto the end of the mattress where sheets were tangled amongst each other. He tugged Kravitz down to his level with one hand tangled in his hair while the other slipped under his loose, open shirt to smooth over his sides. He brushed their lips together, humming at the feel of shifting musculature under his fingers.

A shiver ran up Kravitz’s spine as he closed the distance, catching Taako’s lower lip between his and forcing him down onto the bed. They shifted to lay proper, following each other by the mouth. The reaper drew cool, featherlight touches over the other’s collarbone and down his sternum, drawing out sharp gasps that curled across his face like pipe smoke. Taako circled his arms around Kravitz’s shoulders, nails digging crescents into his pallid skin. “C’mon, c’mon...” he urged, craning his neck.

Another flush of something hot crept through Kravitz’s veins, fueled by the sounds Taako made while he mouthed at the expanse of skin between his neck and shoulder. In a moment of boldness, he slid a knee up to press against the elf’s crotch. He yelped in response, melting into a breathy moan which became muffled behind his hand.

Kravitz shifted back slightly to murmur in his ear, “Stop me if you—”

“N- _no!_ ” Taako blurted out, embarrassingly loud. His nose scrunched up and he continued, albeit calmer, “I’m fine, it’s cool, my man. Unless you wanna stop, I’m cool.”

“Good,” Kravitz grinned and, though he wouldn’t admit to it later, just a touch of sadism tinted his voice as he pressed his knee up harder. He relished in the elf’s startled whimpers, tugging off his own loose shirt in poorly disguised haste.

There were a few moments of Taako wriggling against Kravitz’s leg, frustrated by the layers of fabric separating them. He pushed himself up on his elbows, chest-to-chest with the reaper, and used the momentum of the motion to throw him to the side.

The surprising bout of strength sent another thrill down Kravitz’s back, freezing him in place momentarily while Taako crawled over to straddle him, hands so very warm against his bare chest. The redness in the elf’s face belayed the sheer amount of living _heat_ that coursed through him, making every point of contact irresistibly sensitive.

His fingers scuttled along the waistband of Taako’s leggings, glancing up at his face. Taako beamed in response, toeing his shoes off and running his own fingers along the top of Kravitz’s trousers. “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours,” he snarked, grinding down almost imperceptibly if the fever of his body wasn’t so prominent against the cool body below him.

“Gods,” Kravitz groaned, tilting his hips up ever so slightly, “You’re ridiculous.” He nonetheless tugged on the elastic band, hands smoothing over almost unnaturally smooth, elven skin of Taako’s thighs. The wizard shuddered, the bright blush tinting his face practically glowing and his lower lip catching under his teeth. “Not crazy about the coldness of my skin, huh?”

“Fuck off.”

Unlike Kravitz, who took his sweet time exploring the elf’s contours as he undressed him, Taako practically ripped the remaining clothes from the reaper’s body. Whatever patience Kravitz had was abruptly cut short as Taako ran his (hot, so very hot) fingers through the curls of hair trailing low on his stomach, skirting around the hardness laying against the V of his hips.

Kravitz swung his arm over the back of Taako’s shoulders and tugged him down into a rough kiss, open-mouthed and wet. He tore his leggings further down, gripping roughly at the elf’s ass and rutting up sloppily.

Taako jerked back up suddenly, shivering and softly moaning. He leaned back momentarily to tug the final offending article of clothing off, sweat beading on his thigh. Cold air sucked through his gritted teeth as he rested his weight back on Kravitz’s hips. The moisture of his skin felt freezing, but he couldn’t help but lean into it, tugging the reaper up against him.

Any doubts Kravitz had about the difference in body temperature between them vaporized at the sight of Taako squirming and quivering against him. He reached over his own shoulder to interlace his fingers with Taako’s, snaking their tangled hands between their bodies.

“Shit, you’re—ah...” Taako hissed, trailing off in a high, cracking mewl. He could acutely feel every frigid point where the reaper touched him, feeling as if someone was drawing ice across his naked skin. Kravitz guided their hands to wrap around their erections, unable to stop himself from crying out against the elf’s bare shoulder.

Their fingers slid apart and they pumped at mismatched rhythms, writhing against each other and sharing lukewarm breaths and kisses. Where Taako was wracked by tremors, the sharpness of the other’s cold body making the downy hairs on the back of his neck stand up, Kravitz was sweltering, panting yet unable to pull himself away long enough to cool down.

“Fuh—fuck... I’m—Taako—” Kravitz stammered, arm jerking unevenly, muscles tight and tense. Before he could continue, Taako cut him off with another kiss, tender and less sloppy. He tipped over the edge, orgasm punching him in the gut, and he felt as though he were falling into a vat of lava. His final deep, rumbling groans were swallowed up eagerly, matched with a keen from Taako as he, too, spilled into their hands.

Whether they sat together for a minute or an hour was unclear, as being extra-dimensional or being a long-lived race did funny things to the passage of time. Nonetheless, they sat for that time, clinging almost desperately until Taako began to shiver in earnest. “How’re we gonna do this?” he murmured between chattering teeth, disconnecting and jolting at the feeling of cum cooling (or was it already cold?) on his stomach.

Kravitz hummed thoughtfully and reached to catch the end of a gaudy, paisley sheet that lay half kicked-off the bed. The silk felt pleasantly cool to the touch against his feverish skin as he wrapped Taako in a burrito (heh) and leaned up against him.

Even as he pulled the sheet closer inward, reveling in how quickly it warmed up with his radiating body heat, Taako whined, “It’s gonna stain.”

There was a moment of silence, Kravitz eyeing over the state of the room. Expensive, possibly stolen jewelry was tangled within equally expensive pieces of designer clothes. Bottles of carbonated liquids perched precariously on the edge of the vintage, tastefully aged dresser. An empty bag of greasy chips found itself upturned over a white gossamer shirt.

“... Well, we can’t let that happen.”

**Author's Note:**

> One day I'll post more Team Sweet Flips being cuties as hell and I got another Taakitz fic just sitting here. I've got uni shit going on though so it's taking me like, literal weeks to write like 1k. I'm dying? Also this isn't proofread because my eyes are melting out of my head from writing research papers, so excuse that! I'll probably look over it at some point.


End file.
